


Not my fault

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris can be a swear bear, Chris just wants a normal day, Fine Line Between Love and Hate, M/M, Resolved Feelings, Things are never Peter Hales fault, fun fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: When Chris and peter team up as supernatural go-to-guys, they have their share of disasters. Somehow, Peter never wants to take the blame.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Not my fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> Its been a heck of a few days for me and I felt the need to write some pure silly fluff. This is for the most wonderful Green <3

“This was not my fault.” Peter felt like he had been saying that a lot of late, but this time it really wasn’t. Peter dared not look to the side of him, the anger was coming off the hunter in waves as they stared at what was once Chris’s SUV. The cooling sound of superheated metal sounded like it had an accusatory tone to Peter's ears, but he refused to see this as his fault. Peter could  _ feel _ the eyes boring into the back of his skull. Reluctantly he turned to face Chris. “What/”

“You baited a Wyvern, you threw down and called it a worthless cheap handbag, a poor man's dragon, and said, and I quote,” — oh, Chris was on a grumpy roll now, Peter mused— “I have seen more intimidating geckos.”   
  
“I got its attention, didn’t I?” still Peter failed to see how any of this was his fault.

Chris opened and closed his mouth like he was mimicking a fish, and finally settled for growling in a rather wolf-like fashion at Peter before turning and stomping off towards town.

* * *

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say a fucking word, Hale.” How Chris could still sound so intimidating while hanging upside down from a tree was remarkable.

“Not my fault ,Argent.” Peter ducked a well amimed pinecone. “Watch it, you could take an eye out like that.”

“Fuck you, Peter,” Chris snarled back. Peter was rather entranced by how red the hunter’s face was going as he tried to reach up and untie his legs.

“All I said was no one would be that stupid or obvious to lay a leg trap under this tree.” 

Chris's silence was glacial, matching the icy glare he threw at Peter.

“Again— for the record, not my fault!” Peter had to admit, viewing the world currently from their upside down vantage point was a tad on the tummy turning side, but the pack would find them soon and cut them down.

“I should have become a fucking florist, fuck supernatural creatures and fuck smarmy fucking werewolves.” Chris muttered darkly.

* * *

“Let me guess— again, it's not your fault?” Chris groaned as the weight of the dead monster bear squashed him and Peter deeper into the boggy mud of the swamp.

“Well I mean, facts stand in defence of me,” Peter muttered while trying to spit out swamp mud. Gods knew what sort of questionable things were in it. ”Besides, the bear started it.”

Blue eyes shone through the face caked in swamp mud and bear guts ,Chris’s tone drier than the Atacama Desert. “The  _ bear  _ started it...how can you...no, you know what? I just can’t right now.” Chris let out a huff. 

“Oh come on, that bear would have had you if I hadn’t intervened, and I did it out of the goodness of my heart, but what do I get? No thanks, no kind words, only blame.” Okay Peter may be laying it on a bit thick, but it really was so much fun to rile up Chris.

“Oh get off your cross, Hale. We need the wood,” Chris snorted, groaning as the bear's carcass sank deeper into the mud, pushing them down further into the bog. “You want to do something here, or just wax poetic on how you're the injured party?”

Peter pushed at the carcass, slowly lifting it off them. Throwing the bear aside, he reached down and pulled Chris upright. “Admit it, Argent. I'm growing on you.”

Chris wiped the swamp muck of his face, looking at the goop then back at Peter. “I hate you, and you're paying for dinner.” Chris spun on his heels and squelched off towards the jeep, his fine fine ass swaying as he walked.

“Fine line between love and hate, Christopher,” Peter called after him.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Chris growled into the kiss as they tore at each other's clothing, the spell they’d been hit by making all rational though fly out the window. All that was left was their lust— but the spell did not make them do this. It just made them acknowledge what had been there all along. “Not your fault, I take it?” Chris growled, just before he sank to his knees and proceeded to make Peter believe in gods and the afterlife. 

Later, in a comfortable sprawl across Chris’s naked body, Peter remembered to answer the question. Fingertips tracing the love bites he had littered over Chris's chest, he smiled. “Actually, this time it definitely was all my fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Stuffs™ kudoes and comments are always loved and appreciated


End file.
